Mutation
by Ispahan29
Summary: J'étais un sorcier. Aujourd'hui, je mets le feu partout où je passe ... littéralement! Crossover HP/X-men
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous!

Je vous propose un crossover qui me trottait dans la tête et que je compte présenter à un concours. C'est sans prétention, expérimental, tout sauf bien construit, il me faut donc quelques lecteurs suicidaires pour me donner un avis. Normalement, il s'agit d'un OS qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 10 000 mots mais pour des raisons de commodités j'ai préféré fractionner en petits chapitres. J'espère vous distraire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : mille excuses pour les coquilles et autres erreurs othographo-synthaxiques =)

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Hermione tentait péniblement d'aider Ron à rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué durant la journée.

-Ron, tu m'écoutes?

-Euh ...

Comprenant que Ron n'avait pas l'esprit à réviser Hermione referma le livre poussiéreux et le posa sur la table de chevet.

- On va faire une pause. Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais attentif depuis le début.

Ron baissa les yeux un peu gêné. Hermione donnait de son temps et lui l'écoutait à peine. Il y avait mieux comme ami. Il ne fallait pas lui en valoir, en ce moment c'était le bordel dans sa tête.

- Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tes recherches ont donné ?

-A vrai dire pas grand chose. Les seuls ouvrages traitant de la perte de magie sont très anciens, écrits dans une langue runique assez ancienne, donc peu compréhensibles. Toutefois, je suis persuadée que ce qui t'arrives est en lien avec ton don de pyrokinésie récemment découvert. T'es-tu décidé à en parler à Madame Pomfresh ?

-Et me retrouver interner à Ste Mangouste dans la section des maladies magiques incurables. Sûrement pas !

-Et Harry ? Tu aurais pu au moins le mettre dans la confidence. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'évites, moi non plus d'ailleurs …

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre voilà tout, rétorqua Ron dont les joues commencèrent à prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie.

-Ron, tu me caches quelques choses c'est évident.

-Puisque que je te dis que non, s'énerva le rouquin.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ressembles à une tomate bien mûre. Je vais te croire …

-Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? « Eh salut vieux, tu connais la dernière ? Je brûle tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi dans un rayon de 20 à 30 mètres. Mais le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que je suis obligé de t'éviter pour ne pas me transformer en torche humaine. Rassure-toi, çà ne veut absolument pas dire que j'en pince pour toi.»

Hermione resta bouche bée et analysa à vitesse grand V les implications d'une telle confession.

-Tu veux dire que tu es attiré par Harry ?

- Non ! Euh …, peut-être, je sais pas, se lamenta Ron en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je suis complètement paumé. Avant que ce truc m'arrive, ma vie semblait toute tracée et depuis que ce truc s'est manifesté, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Cette tard me rend anormal.

-Tu es normal Ron, rassura Hermione. Tu as juste un petit problème d'ordre énergétique et je t'assure que nous allons y remédier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour commencer, pourquoi penses-tu qu'Harry ait un rôle?

-Parce que la première fois que ça s'est manifesté, il venait de sortir de la douche des vestiaires avec seulement une serviette de bain noué autour des hanches. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. Je l'ai trouvé sexy. Il a remarqué que je le regardais. J'ai pris peur et c'est là que j'ai senti cette énergie en moi me prendre aux trippes de mon cœur et qui se propageait dans tout mon corps. Puis, la douleur. Ca m'a fait tellement mal que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. J'ai senti la température monté, j'avais l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans mes veines à la place de mon propre sang. Je bouillais littéralement. Harry s'est précipité pour voir ce que j'avais et quand il m'a touche le bras, il s'est brûlé. J'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour me lever et sortir du vestiaire et au moment où j'ai passé la porte mon bras droit s'était enflammé, puis mon torse et enfin tout mon corps. Il y avait le feu partout, partout, partout !

Il avait dit ça d'une traite sans prendre sa respiration en se frictionnant le corps. Soudainement, une odeur de brûlé parvint à son nez.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore brûlé ? Se lamenta Ron, blasé.

-Ton haut de pyjama, répondit Hermione amusée. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as pas rougir de quoique ce soit. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Ron baissa la tête et vit les lambeaux noircis encore fumant de son pyjama sur son torse. Il croisa les bras en espérant vainement dissimuler ses pectoraux. Madame Pomfresh fit son entrée et découvrit la scène grotesque qui s'offrait à elle : son patient torse nu, se cachant les pectoraux, devant une douce et innocente jeune fille. Elle vit rouge tout de suite et s'époumona :

« PAS DE CA ICI! GRANGER RETOURNER DANS VOTRE TOUR JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE. ET VOUS WEASLEY, OU DIABLE EST PASSE VOTRE HAUT DE PYJAMA? N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS HONTE? »

Quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit. Le château était plongé dans le silence. A l'infirmerie, Ron ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait à la possibilité d'une vie sans magie et au fait de quitter Poudlard dans un futur très proche sans diplôme. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il imaginait mal rester vivre cloîtrer chez lui et tenir compagnie à la goule du grenier par crainte de provoquer des incendies.

Y avait-il un moyen de mettre à profit ce … don ? Hormis dans un cirque, ses possibilités de carrières étaient restreintes. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Bref, tant de questions sans réponses. Du moins pas encore … c'était avant d'entendre le grincement d'une porte. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. A cette heure ci ? Qui cela pouvait-il être? Certainement pas Pomfresh, elle aurait allumé la lumière. Ron se redressa et prit la lanterne posée sur sa table de chevet. Il l'alluma mais ne vit personne, mais il perçut un mouvement, puis distingua une ombre qui se fit de plus en plus nette. Il s'agissait d'un homme en fauteuil roulant, il était suivi d'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et plutôt jolie.

-Bonsoir Ron, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. Et voici, Jean Grey, mon étudiante. Nous sommes venus de très loin pour te rencontrer.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demanda Ron d'emblée.

- Grâce au Cerebro, une machine qui m'aide à repérer les gens qui ont des dons comme les tiens.

- Des dons comme les miens … je ne vois pas, mentit-il. Je suis un sorcier, il est normal que je fasse de la magie.

-On sait que tu as des problèmes avec ta magie et que bientôt tu ne seras plus un sorcier, coupa Jean.

- Euh …, comment vous savez? Demanda t-il, interloqué.

Ron se demandait qui pouvait être ces personnes. D'où venaient-ils ? Et comment savaient-ils autant de chose de lui ? Peut être étaient-ils des magicomages appelés par Pomfresh et ils étaient venus l'embarquer. A cette idée, son cœur se mit à pulser douloureusement contre sa poitrine et la peur le prit. Sans le faire exprès, sa main s'enflamma.

Ron secoua sa main pour l'éteindre en vain. Ce fut alors que ledit Professeur Xavier s'approcha de lui.

Ferme les yeux, ordonna t-il au jeune rouquin d'un ton calme et posé tout en levant la main dans sa direction.

Mais vous êtes fous, tout ce que vous réussirez à faire c'est de vous cramer !

Le Professeur ignora la remarque et se concentra.

Aussitôt, Ron ressentit une immense sérénité venue de nulle part l'envahir. Il se détendit et sa main retrouva son aspect normal.

-Comment vous avez-fait ? Interrogea Ron, épaté.

- Nous sommes des mutants. Jean et moi lisons et déplaçons les objets par la pensée. Cette faculté résulte d'une mutation génétique. Elle touche le gène X et a pour effet de conférer aux individus porteurs des capacités que les personnes dites « normales » n'ont pas. Aussi, chaque individu possède et développe des aptitudes qui lui sont propres ; ces mutations sont permanentes, certaines sont spectaculaires et dangereuses, altèrent les caractéristiques physiques et psychiques mais si on apprend tôt à les maîtriser elles deviennent une chance pour celui qui les détient.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne?

-Tu es toi aussi un mutant, affirma Jean Grey.

Un silence de plomb régna en maître dans la pièce. Ron explosa de rire.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous savez, j'ai faillit y croire. Je suis sûre que c'est Fred et George qui vous envoient pour me faire une énorme farce.

- Jean, veux-tu faire une démonstration à notre jeune ami, demanda le professeur Xavier à son élève.

Jean Grey sourit et s'exécuta. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Ron sentit son lit remuer avant qu'il ne décolle du sol en carrelage. Ron s'accrocha à son lit qui lévita de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne la tête au plafond.

- Aïe! Je vous crois! Déposez moi, supplia t-il.

Jean fit atterrir le lit tout en douceur. Ron se massa l'arrière du crâne parfaitement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Vous êtes sûrs que je suis un mutant? Redemanda encore Ron.

- Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ?

- Alors, ce truc avec le feu … ça provient de cette …, comment vous dîtes, mutation?

- C'est bien cela, répondit le Professeur Xavier. Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi consiste exactement ta capacité ?

- Je brûle les choses autour de moi et mon corps sans que je le veuille.

- Tu as un pouvoir qui s'apparente à de la pyrurgie, tu génères du feu, analysa le professeur. C'est fascinant! Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de mieux contrôler ta capacité ?

-Et comment !

-Pour cela, il faut que nous suive maintenant. Je dirige actuellement un Institut pour élèves surdoués aux Etats-Unis. Tu y rencontreras plein de jeunes qui te ressemblent. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas.

- Attendez, si je vous suis ça signifiera quitter mes amis et ma famille. Je ne veux pas les abandonner.

- Nous ne te forceront pas à venir avec nous, mais si tu le fais sache que rien ne t'empêchera de garder le contact avec tes proches. Ils pourront venir te voir quand tu le souhaiteras. Et puis, tu rentreras chez toi à chaque vacance d'été.

Ron prit le temps de la réflexion. Avait-il vraiment envie d'être un boulet pour le restant de sa vie? Hermione avait bien du mal à le gérer, il imaginait mal ce que cela donnerait dans quelques années. A cet instant, il avait des gens un peu bizarre mais compétents en face de lui, doués de capacités comme lui et qui le comprendrait sans mieux qu'elle ne le fera jamais.

Ron accepta la proposition et quitta clandestinement l'école des sorciers pour celle du professeur Xavier, prêt à vivre à embrasser sa nouvelle destinée de mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite des aventures de Ron à l'Institut Xavier. Premier réveil, premier contact.

J'en profite de l'occasion pour faire un disclamer (vu que j'ai oublié de faire dans la présentation de la fic (qui, d'ailleurs, a été hyper succinct, je l'admets)). Oui, j'adore utiliser les parenthèses à outrance. L'univers des X-men et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas - pourtant Dieu sait que j'aurais adoré!

**Rating** : T (par précaution, je vire vite dans mes délires de slasheuses - cf., "_Bad Romance_" mon premier OS).

Je remercie les deux premières reviews fortement encourageantes auxquels je vais répondre maintenant.

**Harry** : je te remercie de m'avoir indiqué que le professeur Xavier n'était pas télékinésiste mais bien télépathe, j'ai un peu de mal à dissocier les deux. Oui, c'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de Pyro pour la capacité de Ron mais il y a des différences. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait le même pouvoir, tu t'en apercevras au fur et à mesure de la lecture et ils n'ont pas du tout le même caractère.

**Clina9** : Ravie que tu suives. J'en avais marre du bashing de Ron à longueur de temps, il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'érige en héros.

Quant à vous autres, si vous avez des idées d'intrigues, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

En espérant que çà vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture!

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil frappèrent le visage d'un jeune homme fraîchement débarqué du monde des sorciers. Arrivé en pleine nuit à l'Institut, Ron n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ce fut donc avec toute la peine du monde qu'il se leva dans l'immense chambre qu'on lui avait préparé.

Elle était très spacieuse et il ne la partageait avec personne. Un confort auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il trouvait que çà manquait un peu de chaleur humaine. Peut être demanderait-il au Professeur Xavier de transférer ses affaires de Poudlard à l'Institut : rien ne valait les posters des Canons de Chudley pour égayer une pièce.

Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur la petite table de chevet qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se rappela alors qu'il était un mutant désormais et qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. C'était bizarre. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de onze ans, il était habitué à prendre sa baguette et à endosser sa robe de sorcier, jeter des sortilèges et confectionner des potions (ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus). Ron alla vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux épais de couleur pourpre. Il en profita pour contempler la vue : l'Institut était un manoir entouré d'un terrain boisé. L'endroit était magnifique et reposant. Qui pourrait penser que ce cadre idyllique cachait de jeunes mutants en devenir ?

Le Professeur Xavier lui avait dit de le rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner où il serait présenté aux autres élèves et au corps professoral. Il fallait qu'il se prépare en quatrième vitesse. Des vêtements étaient déjà plié sur le bureau, il les enfila rapidement et passa rapidement à la salle de bain histoire de se débarbouiller la figure.

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'apprêta à rejoindre la salle de vie mais un détail le chiffonna.

Où est-ce qu'on prenait le petit déjeuner ?

Hier, il avait oublié de le demander au Professeur Xavier.

Premier jour et il était perdu : c'était bien lui. Ce fut alors qu'il vit qu'un jeune garçon qui sortait lui aussi de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air plus âgé que lui. Moins grand que lui, il était brun avec quelques mèches bleutées.

Ron se saisit de l'occasion pour créer un premier contact.

-Salut !

-Salut, t'es le nouveau.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-On n'est pas très nombreux ici, les nouvelles têtes sont rares et on les repère tout de suite. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Bobby Drake et toi ?

-Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde m'appele Ron.

-Alors Ron, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de rejoindre l'Institut Xavier ?

-Bizarre. On m'a appris que j'étais un mutant seulement hier, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-T'inquiète on est tous passé par là, moi y compris. Si je peux t'aider.

-Ouais, à ce propos, où est-ce qu'on prend le petit déjeuner ?

-Au rez-de chaussé, c'est là où je vais d'ailleurs, on a qu'à y aller ensemble comme çà je te montrerai le chemin.

-Cool !

-Alors, dis-moi. Quel est ton pouvoir ? Demanda Bobby intéressé.

-Je brûle des objets par le touché. Selon le Professeur Xavier, il m'a dit que c'était un pouvoir rare et fascinant.

-Et comment ! J'avais un ami qui avait un pouvoir comme le tien sauf qu'il ne créait pas du feu mais le contrôlait à partir de n'importe quelle source de chaleur. Il est resté un an à l'école avant de partir.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

-Il nous a trahis en rejoignant Magneto, répondit Bobby amer.

-Qui est Magneto ?

-Un mutant très puissant et particulièrement cruel. Il pense que les mutants est l'évolution ultime de l'humanité et qu'à ce titre ils doivent dominer le monde. Pour lui, les mutants ne devraient pas vivre dans la clandestinité mais s'épanouir au détriment des hommes qui, eux, n'ont pas muté.

-Il me rappelle un sorcier maléfique que j'ai bien connu malheureusement.

-Les sorciers n'existent pas, affirma Bobby.

-Je t'assure que oui parce que j'en suis un, du moins je l'étais jusqu'à ce que la mutation s'exprime, précisa t-il.

-Comme c'est pratique tu ne pourras pas me montrer tes pouvoirs magiques. Moi qui voulais que tu me sortes un lapin de mon chapeau, je suis déçu, ironisa Bobby en ricanant.

-Je te prouverais que les sorciers existent bel et bien et là tu ne pourras plus te moquer de moi. On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Oui, mais avant tu peux me faire une démonstration de ce que tu sais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Ron. C'est que je ne maîtrise pas très bien ma capacité, je ne voudrais pas mettre le feu dès mon premier jour.

-T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi t'éteindre.

Ron le regarda sans comprendre puis vérifia que personne ne les observait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ron essaya alors de se concentrer, jusqu'à présent il n'y était jamais parvenu à limiter la combustion à une partie de son corps. Mais après quelques secondes d'un effort surhumain des flammes prirent possession de sa main et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son poigné. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'un tel contrôle.

Bobby, en réponse, lui sourit et présenta sa main à Ron qui se revêtit d'une fine couche de glace.

Ron et Bobby scellèrent leur amitié par une poignée de main symbolique.


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du soir! Bonsoir!

Avant de vous parler de ce troisième chapitre qui nous réunit aujourd'hui, je voudrais commencer par remercier Lou Rose dont la review m'a vachement touché.

Vous verrez dans ce chapitre l'apparition de quelques personnages récurrents de la saga x-men. J'espère les avoir bien introduit, sans lourdeur excessifs. D'autres feront leur entrée au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire quand ce sera pertinent (sinon ça tournerait vite en liste de Jacques Prevert). Et aussi, j'ai semé quelques indices sur l'intrigue que je comptais exploiter.

Dégustez ce chapitre bien chaud avant qu'il ne refroidisse!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ron pénétra dans la salle de vie où tous les élèves de l'Institut déjeunaient joyeusement dans l'allégresse matinale. Une longue table en bois de chêne trônait au centre de la pièce où chacun se servait il y avait de quoi nourrir une armée entière : du pain grillé, des œufs brouillés, du jambon, du beurre, de la marmelade, du miel, du lait, du thé et quelques croissants.

Ron, affamé, se dirigea vers l'odeur du bon pain grillé qui réveilla ses papilles. Bobby ricana. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'extasier autant à la simple vue de la nourriture.

« Ben quoi ! Tu n'as pas faim ? » Fit Ron.

Soudainement, quelqu'un le traversa ... littéralement. C'était une jeune fille brune qui baillait, manifestement, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir traversé son corps.

-C'est Kitty. Elle traverse la matière, commenta Bobby.

-C'est ce que j'avais pu remarquer, constata Ron, encore sous le choc de l'expérience.

- Katty et moi, on traîne souvent ensemble. Là-bas, le pitre accroché au chandelier, c'est Kurt, mais on l'appelle Diablo, expliqua Bobby en désignant un petit être velu au pelage indigo.

Ron comprit pourquoi on l'avait surnommé ainsi. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux jaunes, ses oreilles étaient pointues, des crocs pointues (bien acérés imaginait-il) et il ne possédait que deux doigts à chaque main. Malgré la bestialité que son apparence reflétait, ses traits étaient assez fins : son nez était aquilin et ses pommettes hautes rendaient son visage assez harmonieux. Il émanait de Kurt une aura de malice et de candeur, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. On sentait qu'il était gentil. Curieux paradoxe pour quelqu'un qui ressemblait tant à un diable. Il devait faire partie de ces mutants dont la capacité avait altéré définitivement leur physionomie. Kurt était suspendu au chandelier grâce à sa longue queue préhensile. Il tentait de chiper quelques oranges dans la corbeille à fruits sous le regard énervé d'une jeune fille à l'attitude rebelle. Kurt lui sourit malicieusement mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'attendrir puisqu'elle essaya de l'attraper. En vain ...

Kurt disparut dans un panache de fumée.

-Kurt a une agilité surhumaine et peut se téléporter n'importe t'où. La jeune demoiselle de bonne humeur, c'est Anne-Marie, dit Malicia et elle ne sourit jamais, sauf quand elle dort peut être. Elle peut absorber la psyché des personnes qu'elle touche. C'est potentiellement mortel donc ne t'y frotte pas trop, conseil d'ami. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu l'appétit, s'inquiéta faussement Bobby devant le visage déconfit de Ron.

Bobby prenait un malin plaisir à déstabiliser son nouvel ami.

-Il en faut bien plus pour m'impressionner, rétorqua t-il. Je me suis déjà fait courser par des araignées géantes qui voulait me bouffer toute crue pour le dîner, ce n'est pas cette fille qui va me faire peur, raconta t-il en espérant dégouter son interlocuteur.

-Des araignées géantes ? Mais d'où tu sors ?

-Du monde des sorciers, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ca y'est c'est reparti avec tes histoires de sorciers. Viens t'asseoir au lieu de débiter des bêtises.

Ron hocha les épaules et suivit Bobby. Il s'exaspérait de ne pas être pris au sérieux. D'un côté, il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Çà prouvait que la politique du Ministère de la Magie fonctionnait car personne ne se doutait de leur existence, même pas les mutants. Seul le Professeur Xavier semblait les connaître. Peut-être qu'avec son don de télépathie il avait pu sonder l'esprit de sorcier évoluant chez les moldus. Ron remit ses hypothèses aux oubliettes le temps du petit-déjeuner. Bobby et lui trouvèrent une place en face d'un garçon sympathique qui jouait avec ses toasts.

-Ron, je te présente Jamie Maddrox. Jamie, voici Ron Weasley, la nouvelle recrue fraîchement débarquée.

-Enchanté, répondit ledit Jamie.

Jamie devait avoir quinze ans, brun aux yeux bleus. Il avait un bon coup de fourchette au vu de la pile de pancakes dans son assiette.

Ron nota qu'il y avait plusieurs chaises vides de part et d'autre de Jamie.

-Pourquoi personne ne vient s'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-C'est pour faire de la place à mes doubles.

-Tes doubles ?

Jamie éternua et le choc fit apparaître trois personnes identiques qui le saluèrent d'un geste de la main avant d'être réabsorber dans le corps de leur propriétaire.

-Impressionnant.

-Le moindre choc fait que je me multiplie à volonté.

-Ca doit être pratique pour jouer au Quidditch.

-C'est quoi le Quidditch ? Deamanda Jamie.

-Un sport de chez moi en Angleterre, déclara Ron. Ce n'est pas très connu ..., du moins chez les moldus, ajouta t-il pour lui même.

-Je veux bien te croire parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, je suis très sportif. Tu nous apprendras les règles ? Je commence à me lasser du baseball, se lamenta Jamie.

- Si tu veux ..., réfléchit le jeune sorcier.

En fait, il s'imaginait ce qu'un match de Quidditch pourrait donner avec des mutants. Ce serait hilarant : Jamie, dès qu'il se ferait toucher par un cognard, se multiplierait ce qui déstabiliserait complètement l'adversaire Kurt en poursuiveur n'aurait qu'à se téléporter près des annaux avec le souaffle et marquer les buts. Quant à Kitty, elle se contenterait de traverser le terrain et les joueurs. Manquerait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui vole et il tenait l'équipe du siècle.

Ron revint sur terre avant qu'on ne le prenne pour un illuminé pour répondre à une autre question de Jamie.

-Sinon, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-Pyrurgie, répondit Ron se souvenant du mot que le Professeur avait employé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je m'enflamme.

-Oh, oh, oh ! Il semblerait qu'on a là un véritable flambeur, taquina gentiment Jamie.

-Vous n'allez pas m'affubler d'un de vos surnoms ridicules, protesta Ron.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, coupa Bobby tout en se resservant une tasse de café. C'est une tradition doublée d'une nécessité. Quand on est à l'extérieur du manoir pour des interventions en tant que x-men, nous ne pouvons pas divulguer nos identités sous aucun prétexte. C'est pour cela que nous portons des pseudonymes, en général en lien avec nos pouvoirs.

-Qui sont les x-mens ? Interrogea Ron.

-C'est un groupe de mutants crée par le Professeur Xavier pour protéger la population des actions malveillantes de Magneto et de la Confrérie. La plupart des jeunes de l'Institut ont vocation, s'il le souhaite, à intégrer la formation. J'en fais parti ainsi que Katty, Kurt et Malicia.

-Je pourrais en faire partie, proposa Ron.

-C'est au Professeur Xavier de décider. Tu n'as qu'à lui toucher deux trois mots tout à l'heure quand on t'examinera.

-Des examens ?

-Les nouveaux arrivants sont soumis à une batterie de tests et d'examens en tout genre avant de commencer les cours. C'est pour connaître l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, de tes capacités physiques, expliqua Bobby devant l'air anxieux de Ron. On s'assure que ta mutation n'a pas un impact négatif sur ta santé. Et puis, on te fera visiter la salle s'entraînement, tu verras Cerebro et …

Bobby n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication à cause de l'apparition intempestive de Kurt, une télécommande à la main qui augmenta le son du téléviseur devant eux que Ron n'avait pas remarqué.

« Désolé de vous interrompre les copains, mais il s'est passé un truc hier soir. »

A l'image, une présentatrice apprêtée d'un tailleur chic parlait, micro en main, devant un bâtiment dont les ruines étaient encore fumantes:

_« Flash-spécial. Un entrepôt sur la cinquième avenue a été complètement dévasté la nuit dernière par une explosion. On dénombre seulement quelques blessés légers. On ignore actuellement la cause de l'explosion, toutefois un surveillant aurait aperçu des hommes étranges rôdés peu avant la fermeture du site de production. Le Procureur du district semble pencher pour un sabotage commis par des mutants. En effet, aucune trace d'effraction n'a pu être constatée et les mesures de sécurité ont pu être facilement déjouées. La société Pro Tech à qui appartenait l'entrepôt n'a fait aucune déclaration quant à l'ampleur du sinistre et ses répercussions sur sa production du vaccin Prometheus dont la mise sur le marché est désormais bien compromise. C'était Linda Hater pour la BBC News. »_

-Qu'est-ce que le vaccin Prometheus ? Demanda Ron.

-Un produit pharmaceutique qu'on inocule aux personnes pour les protéger des maladies. Le vaccin Promotheus développerait une molécule qui empêcherait la mutation chez les être humains, répondit Bobby.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une mutation génétique pouvait être considérée comme une maladie, dit Ron.

-Si tu savais, fit Kurt d'une voix lasse. On ne nous considère même pas comme des êtres humains.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir jeunes gens!

Voici ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère continuera à vous passionner. J'ai mis un peu de temps et je m'en excuse. La semaine dernière, je passais un concours très important. Je ne devais pas être tenté par un clavier.

Ron continue à découvrir le monde des x-men. Nous sommes encore dans sa première journée et il va être déjà malmené mais, rassurez-vous, ce sera pour son bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas! ;-)

La mise en place de l'histoire sera longue et c'est tout à fait normal. Ron débarque dans un monde totalement étranger, il ne connait pas la technologie qui l'entoure, n'a jamais fait de science appliqué à la génétique (quoique ce n'est pas obligé d'avoir ces pré-requis pour s'intégrer, non?), il faut qu'il appréhende le contexte en plus de son pouvoir. Ne soyez pas trop dur si dans les premiers temps il semble complètement largué, ça s'améliora au fur et à mesure.

Reste à développer l'intrigue du vaccin Prometheus.

Comme à chaque fois la review n'est pas obligatoire mais elle est vivement appréciée. Je remercie ceux qui l'ont fait précédemment.

Après ce blabla interminable, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Jeune gens, il est grand temps que vous alliez en cours, suggéra le Professeur Xavier qui venait d'éteindre l'écran.

Bobby, Jamie, Kurt se levèrent à l'unisson et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce avec Ron sur les talons quand le Professeur Xavier l'interpella.

-Ron, je voudrais que tu restes avec moi ce matin.

Jamie ne put retenir un ricanement peu discret devant la mine de Ron. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de lui parler de scènes de torture – même si ce n'était pas vrai, cela faisait toujours son petit effet sur les petits nouveaux et il se délectait des réactions du rouquin dont le visage oscillait entre le dégoût et la panique. Le Professeur Xavier devina que Jamie avait encore apeuré un élève pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne prendra pas toute la journée. Juste le temps d'analyser l'étendue de tes capacités et de t'expliquer plus en détails le fonctionnement de l'école. Il n'y aura pas de scène de tortures, je te le promets contrairement à ce que ton camarade à pu te faire croire.

Jamie haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il aurait aimé que sa petite blague fasse encore effet jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ron suivit le Professeur jusqu'au sous-sol spécialement aménagé pour les entraînements en étant plus rassuré. Cette impression qui ne dura que quelques secondes, quand il vit la grande porte métallique qui protégeait l'accès de cette pièce son angoisse d'être disséqué comme un botruc lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Les portes coulissèrent et Ron découvrit une salle immensément spacieuse remplie de choses bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

-C'est là que vous entraînez les x-men ?

-Je vois que Bobby t'en a déjà parlé. Cet endroit est ouvert à tous les élèves, pas seulement aux x-mens. C'est ici que nous entraînons les élèves à mieux utiliser leurs capacités

-Qu'est-ce que tous ces objets ? A quoi servent-ils ?

-C'est vrai, j'oublie que tu es un sorcier et que tu nu connais pas la technologie moldue. Ces appareils aux angles de la pièce sont des caméras, elles captent des images et nous les transmettent à l'ordinateur central. Cela nous permet de visionner ce qui se passe à bonne distance sans être blessé. On peut garder une trace de ces images sur une vidéo ou un fichier et revoir les images au moment opportun. Les petits carrés en relief sur les murs sont des capteurs qui projettent des hologrammes pour modifier l'environnement, je les contrôle avec mon esprit. Pour prendre un exemple, je peux leur demander de reconstituer l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La salle froide et impersonnelle se transforma sous les yeux de Ron. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il n'y avait personne. Tout était calme. Il s'avança pour toucher un lit près de lui et constata qu'il était solide.

L'hologramme disparut.

-Ca alors ! S'exclama Ron.

-Je peux reconstituer n'importe quel endroit en me concentrant, mes souvenirs issus de mes ondes cérébrales sont intégrées et amplifiées dans l'ordinateur.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? Fit Ron en désignant un bras désarticulé.

-Une arme qui lance des rayons plasma. Tu auras une démonstration bien assez tôt. Ron eu en mouvement de recul. Nous allons passer dans la salle voisine, passes devant moi, je t'en prie, proposa le Professeur.

Ron sortit et se retrouva devant une autre salle, tout aussi étrange que la précédente de forme sphérique. Epuré. Vide. Un ponton menait au centre de la pièce près d'une manette de commande. Il y avait un immense ordinateur ovale qui remplissait la pièce. L'engin pouvait faire peur. Il ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Il était entouré d'écrans l'un d'entre eux représentait une mappemonde, il y avait avec des points rouges qui clignotaient, ils étaient nombreux, mouvants Ron vit un second écran sur lequel plusieurs portraits défilaient rapidement, quelqu'un étaient écartés dont le sien avec les informations suivantes ainsi que sa photo :

_Nom: Weasley_

_Prénom: Ronald_

_Age: 16 ans_

_Nationalité : Britannique_

_Adresse : inconnue (Ecosse)._

_Mutation : détectée._

-Je te présente Cérébro. Un ordinateur de haute technologie que j'ai conçu et qui me permet d'identifier les mutants dans toute la planète, elles sont, comme tu l'as sans doute compris, en pointillé rouge et tu es le dernier détecté.

-Il y en beaucoup mais ils ne sont pas tous à l'école sinon vous seriez plus nombreux.

-En effet, une grande partie des mutants n'ont pas encore développé leurs potentiels. D'autres n'ont pas voulu rejoindre l'école et ont préféré vivre en marge de la société, il y en a, malheureusement, qui se sont enrôlés auprès de Magneto.

-Comme Pyro ?

-Effectivement, acquiesça le Professeur. Il faisait partie de l'école avant de nous quitter. Il pensait qu'on le brimait trop dans l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs. Il a fait son choix en son âme et conscience. Vois-tu, Ron, être un mutant ne signifie pas avoir tous les droits, surtout celui d'abuser de ses capacités. Un mutant est puissant mais il est aussi un homme avant tout avec ses doutes, ses contradictions. L'homme a la particularité d'être ambivalent, de guider son action vers le bien en protégeant un idéal ou pencher vers le mal en s'en servant pour ses propres desseins. Imagine ce qu'un mutant mal intentionné pourrait faire ? Il est primordial que nous soyons capables de nous discipliner. Tu comprends ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Voyons maintenant ce que tu peux faire, dit le Professeur sur un ton de défi. J'ai demandé à un ami de venir nous rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et le Professeur Xavier retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement où un homme bourru les attendait. Il était petit et musclé, les cheveux bruns et hirsutes. Il avait l'air pas très commode.

-Bonjour mon cher Logan.

Ledit Logan se contenta de grogner.

-Je te présente Ron, je voudrais que tu m'aides à jauger son potentiel.

Logan plia les bras et regarda Ron de la tête au pied.

-Bon, voyons ce que peux faire ce blanc bec, se contenta t-il de dire enfin. Place-toi au centre et montre-nous ce dont tu es capable.

Ron obéit et fit face aux deux personnes qui le scrutaient.

Ron se concentra et essaya de retrouver la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en serrant la main de Bobby.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il réessaya. Même résultat.

-Ben alors, on dirait qu'il est bloqué le petit rouquin, ironisa Logan. Je vais lui faire goûter de mes griffes. Il ne va pas tenir long feu.

L'homme s'approcha de Ron avec une lueur bestial dans le regard. Il présenta ses mains et de longues griffes acérées surgirent d'entre ces phalanges et se jeta sur lui.

Ron esquiva un coup qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Nan, mais vous êtes malades ? Vous voulez me défigurez avec vos griffes que vous vous y prendrez pas mieux.

Logan se retourna est attrapa le bras du jeune homme et lui fit une prise qui le mit à terre.

-Tu te défends comme une vraie fillette, se moqua l'homme. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

Ron se releva difficilement et s'énerva, blessé par la remarque. Ce n'était pas un grincheux dans son genre qui allait avoir le dessus sur lui. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, pulser et cogner douloureusement dans chacune de ses veines. Une énergie puissante et enivrante prit possession de lui comme s'il sentait ses forces décuplées.

Ron dans la seule position de combat qu'il connaisse ce qui valu un regard perplexe de son adversaire : celui-ci du duelliste sorcier, un bras en l'air légèrement arrondie, l'autre tendu poing fermé.

Logan recommença son attaque. Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit qu'il le touche, ce qu'il fit. Le simple contact de la main de son adversaire sur sa peau l'anima d'une énergie débordante, il augmenta la température de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il le brûle.

Logan retira sa main endolorie et la contempla. Elle était remplie de cloques et de brûlures, la peau était à vif à quelques endroits. Ses blessures guérirent rapidement sous la surprise du jeune homme.

Ron, maintenant échauffé, se concentra pour que les flammes prennent possession de son corps en entier. Telle une torche humaine il s'élança vers Logan qui visiblement ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'impétuosité ardente du jeune rouquin.

-STOP, ça suffit, cria le Professeur Xavier.

Logan se détendit, Ron également, revenant à son état normal.

- Tu ne te défends pas trop mal blanc-bec, ton pouvoir m'a surpris, déclara simplement l'homme d'un ton bourru mais qui n'était pas menaçant.

-Vos griffes aussi, répondit Ron, hébété de l'avoir finalement réellement blessé.

-L'un des pouvoirs de Logan est l'auto-guérison, il cicatrise très vite, rassura le Professeur Xavier comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi pour te bousculer. D'après mon ressenti, il semblerait que tu élèves la température de ton corps jusqu'à la combustion ce qui te permet de générer ta propre source d'énergie. Reste à la contrôler pour savoir l'étendue de ton potentialité.

-En bref, ce flambeur à d'autres tours dans son sac.

-Exactement Logan. Je pense que tu devrais être son instructeur.

-Pourquoi moi ? J'ai déjà en charge la bande de pied nickelé

-Rends moi ce service mon ami. Je sens que Ron pourrait être le chaînon manquant de cette équipe prometteur.

-Si vous le dîtes, capitula Logan, blasé. Quant à toi, fit-il en s'adressant à Ron, si tu t'avises à me brûler je te réduirais en morceaux. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Ron avala sa salive de travers. A côté de lui, Rogue était un véritable rayon de soleil, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

Il se fera fait attendre ce sixième chapitre! Veuillez m'excusez pour cette attente interminable mais il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie. A commencer, alors que je n'espérais plus j'ai réussi mon examen professionnel. Je rentre dans moins de deux mois dans une grande école. Il a fallut que je trouve un appart' sur place, que je m'inscrive ... bref, j'ai eu un tas de paperasse à remplir. Maintenant que j'ai réglé la plupart des problèmes, j'en profite pour vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fanfiction qui m'éclate toujours autant.

Concernant le chapitre qui nous occupe présentement, il est court. On retourne à Poudlard pour voir les diverses réactions que le départ de Ron suscite. J'ai trouvé qu'il était pertinent qu'on y retourne car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un crossover, donc un mélange. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur la façon dont je vais faire interagir les deux univers. Est-ce que Ron retourne à Poudlard en tant que mutant pour sauver ces amis? Ou est-ce que les sorciers vont donner un coup de main aux mutants pour découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le vaccin Prométheus?

Comme vous l'aurez compris rien est figé, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires à ce sujet.

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

* * *

Le grincement de l'escalier de pierre pivotant sur lui-même indiqua au Professeur Dumbledore la présence d'une personne qui allait bientôt rentrer.

C'était les première heures du matin, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. De forts rayons lumineux transperçaient l'une des fenêtres, il allait faire un temps magnifique.

Quelques tableaux d'anciens directeurs endormis s'éveillèrent, Armando Dipet bailla profondément avant de saluer l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête. Il était pensif, debout près du perchoir de son fidèle Fumseck qu'il caressait affectueusement. L'oiseau lui donna la becqué en retour. La porte en chaîne s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer une Professeur McGonagal visiblement très inquiète.

-Albus, Monsieur Weasley n'est plus à l'infirmerie. Il a disparu, informa le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

-Vous le savez ?

-J'ai demandé à un vieil ami de venir visiter notre jeune élève durant la nuit confirmer un diagnostic que je pressentais. Pour sa propre sécurité, j'ai autorisé le départ précipité de Monsieur Weasley durant la nuit.

-Sans s'en avoir référé à ses parents ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe t-il exactement Albus ?

-Ronald Weasley n'est plus un sorcier.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Mutation, répondit simplement Albus sans s'expliquer davantage devant la mine déconvenue de la Professeur. Je vais de ce pas chez Molly et Arthur leur expliquer la situation. Je vous confie le soin d'annoncer le départ définitif de Monsieur Weasley de l'école aux élèves suite à son état de santé. Et aussi, veuillez rassurer la jeune Ginevra. Elle vous posera sûrement des questions.

-Entendu.

Sur ce, le Professeur McGonagal fit ce que le directeur lui avait ordonné de faire sans discussion. Elle savait ses décisions imprévisibles, pas toujours compréhensibles mais toujours justifiées. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle annonça la nouvelle au petit déjeuné devant l'ensemble des élèves réuni au grand complet dans la Grande Salle.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la table des Gryffondors d'habitude si joyeuse resta sous le choc, silencieuse, à l'image d'Harry, cherchant en vain la présence de son meilleur ami des yeux.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne savait pas ce que Ron avait, ni pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne le voir à l'infirmerie. Vexé, il n'avait pas cherché à le revoir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus insistant, de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Il se sentait … si nul.

Harry était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec sa réaction étrange au vestiaire après l'entraînement de Quidditch de la semaine dernière où il s'était brûlé la main en touchant Ron.

Peu importe ce dont il souffrait c'était suffisamment dangereux pour que Madame Pomfresh en restreigne l'entrée.

Il avait supplié Hermione de lui parler, s'était fâché avec elle, l'avait même menacé d'enlever et torturer Pattenrond mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se murait dans le silence – sûrement sur demande de Ron.

Harry avait tenté de rendre visite à son ami, trois jours après qu'il ait été mis en isolement, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait entrer un champ de force se dressait, lui barrant l'accès.

Il y était retourné avec sa cape d'invisibilité, même résultat. Il avait fait glisser une paire d'oreilles à rallonge sous la porte. Impossible. L'infirmerie avait été insonorisée.

Tout ce mystère n'aida pas Harry à calmer son inquiétude, bien au contraire, ce fut pourquoi l'annonce du départ de Ron avait résonné en lui comme un glas.

Il ne put retenir une larme de rage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, assise en face de lui, toute aussi chamboulée bien qu'elle se doutait de l'issue.

Pour autant, cela n'atténua pas sa peine et le vide qu'elle ressentait au fond de son coeur. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante. Pourtant, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Ron ait trouvé un endroit où ses capacités n'allaient pas lui gâcher la vie.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, dans un bureau spacieux du Ministère, Hanck Mc Coy s'attendait à être convoqué d'une minute à l'autre pour l'explosion de l'entrepôt ProTech. Etant le Ministre des Mutants, il n'avait guère le choix. A chaque catastrophe, on brandissait la menace des mutants, celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Comme il sentait que la réunion allait être particulièrement houleuse (encore), il se permit quelques minutes de relaxation dans sa position favorite : celle du pendu, les pieds collés au plafond.

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit le Ministre.

La secrétaire entra dans la pièce et trouva le ministre à tête en bas en train de réfléchir, la cravate rouge barrant son visage recouverts de poils bleus. Hank décolla ses pieds du plafond et atterrit avec souplesse sur la moquette. Il remit sa cravate correctement et reboutonna sa chemise blanche.

-Oui, Rose-Marie.

-On requiert votre présence à l'état-major.

-J'arrive de suite.

-Vous pensez que l'attaque de l'entrepôt est due à des mutants.

-Pas de conclusion hâtive pour l'instant, si ça se trouve ce n'est peut-être qu'une vulgaire explosion de gaz.

Sur ces mots, le Ministre enfila sa veste et partit de son bureau.

L'Etat-major n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison. Hank trouvait cette proximité suspecte mais n'avait rien osé dire. C'était déjà trop beau qu'on lui laisse un bureau, un budget (aussi minime soit-il comparé aux autres ministères) et une secrétaire payé par l'Etat fédéral.

Il salua le portier et s'engouffra dans le tourniquet. Un garde l'attendait à l'accueil, il fut escorté jusqu'au sas de sécurité où on s'assura qu'il ne portait pas d'armes. C'était absurde ! S'il le voulait, il aurait pu désarmer facilement n'importe quel vigile et broyer leurs armes automatiques avec sa force surhumaine et ses griffes.

Dès son entrée, Hank ressentit l'hostilité se cristalliser sur sa personne. A travers lui, c'était l'ensemble des mutants que tous fixait, certains d'un air menaçant, les autres avec répulsion.  
Il était habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de réaction, donc il les ignora et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'on lui avait réservée, à la droite du Président qui s'avérait être un ancien camarade d'université et collègue au CIA.

Il avait sensibilisé Warren Worrington (1) à la cause des mutants durant la période de la guerre froide. Il lui avait fait la promesse que si jamais il parvenait jusqu'à la maison blanche, il ferait un pas en faveur des droits des mutants.  
Il espérait aussi aider secrètement son fils qui en était mutant et dont il n'avait parlé à personne, mis à part lui. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il l'avait nommé à ce poste.

Ses débuts en politique n'avait pas été facile. Conspué, menacé, rien n'avait été épargné au Ministre des Mutants qui était habitué à faire face à l'intolérance et à la haine des autres.  
Cependant, il gardait l'espoir qu'avec ce poste il changerait la perception des hommes.  
Peut-être était-il trop utopiste.

Ce fut ce qu'il pensa quand on lui tendit des photographies prises d'une caméra de surveillance de ProTech montrant deux personnes, l'une d'entre portait une carapace de roches et lançait des piques de silex vers des agents de sécurité tandis qu'à l'arrière plan une petite fille aux mains surdimensionnés, semblait-il, faisait fondre la porte métallique menant au hangar de stockage où était entreposé les fameux vaccins.

-Ministre McCoy, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ceci ?

* * *

(1) Le père d'Angel dans le dernier opus "X-men, l'affrontement final". Il n'est pas pro mutant normalement mais j'avais envie de le réutiliser.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou!

Voici le sixième chapitre, court mais révélateur. On avance dans l'intrigue du vaccin. Ron planche sur ses pouvoirs, premier entraînement avec Wolverine. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

- Charles, je dois vous parler.

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête et invita à s'asseoir près de la cheminée. La nuit venait de tomber et les élèves dormaient paisiblement dans les étages supérieurs. Ils étaient seuls. Deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient à discutaient à la lueur d'un feu crépitant. Charles Xavier apporta un plateau de whisky et servit son ami qui accepta bien volontiers le verre.

-Merci Charles, ce n'est pas de refus.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'Etat-major ? Je suppose qu'il a du se réunir suite à l'explosion de l'entrepôt.

-Vous devinez bien Charles. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Ce sont bien des mutants qui sont à l'origine de l'explosion et leur identité ne fait aucun doute.

-Un coup de Magneto ?

-Non, cela aurait été si simple. Henry McCoy prit à l'intérieur de sa veste une enveloppe et en sortit des photos, apparemment toutes issues des bandes de surveillance du site peu de temps avant qu'il n'ait été détruit.

Charles Xavier regarda ces images avec attention. Son visage sembla se figer dans une expression neutre avant de soupirer.

-Evan. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Savez-vous par hasard pourquoi entraînerait-il les Marlocks à faire ce genre d'action ?

-Si je le savais mon cher ami. Depuis qu'il a quitté la fondation il est devenu si vindicatif mais, d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à saboter la fabrication de ce vaccin pour une bonne raison. Je le connais bien, Henry. C'est un être épris de justice, jamais il ne risquerait la vie de ses amis. Par ailleurs, de tous les mutants, ce sont les Marlocks qui pourraient profiter des vertus de ce vaccin éradiquant le gène X. Pourquoi s'acharneraient-ils à le détruire alors qu'ils pourraient prétendre à retrouver une vie normale?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea le Ministre, perplexe.

-S'il s'est donné tant de mal pour détruire une partie des stocks de ce vaccin avec les Marlocks c'est qu'il n'est peut être pas ce qu'il paraît être.

-Vous pensez que le gouvernement américain cache sciemment les véritables propriétés de ce vaccin ?

-J'en serais à moitié étonné. On connait tous les deux l'hostilités de certains dirigeants à notre égard.

-Mais alors, à quoi servirait ce vaccin? Interrogea le Ministre.

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'on le découvre rapidement. Je crois qu'une opération souterraine doit être menée, j'en aviserais les x-men. Pendant ce temps, essayer d'en savoir plus Henry de votre côté.

-Je ferais tout ce qui a en mon pouvoir.

Cela faisait une semaine que Ron était à la fondation Xavier et qu'il apprenait à canaliser ses pouvoirs, à les décomposer comme autant de facettes qu'un cristal ciselé.

A sa grande déception, il n'avait pas commencé à s'entraîner. Le Professeur Xavier avait exigé de lui qu'il lui fournisse un devoir dans lequel il devait faire une étude sur les applications relatives à son pouvoir.

Ron était donc à la bibliothèque, avachi sur une dizaine d'ouvrages de géologie ouverts sur la table. Il trouvait la situation ironique : lui qui du temps de Poudlard fuyait tout ce qui de près ou de loin ressemblait à un bouquin, se retrouvait coincé parmi eux. Il pensait la vie d'un x-men plus excitante.

Il feuilletait distraitement les encyclopédies et regardait défiler des images de laves incandescentes et rougeoyantes, de volcans en éruption et des panaches de fumées noirâtres. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il pouvait faire çà, qu'une telle force se nichait en lui durant toutes ces années et qu'il s'en soit aperçu seulement maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fasciné ou terrorisé. Ron reprit sa lecture. Le magma, avait-il compris, était une roche en fusion qui se dégageait d'un volcan lorsqu'il était sous pression. Dégazé, çà devenait de la lave et ça le recouvrait de la tête au pied comme une seconde peau.

Il était une roche en fusion ambulante, capable d'exploser à tout instant. Réjouissant.

Ron lista les applications éventuelles de son pouvoir sur une feuille de papier:

_1)Résister à une chaleur extrême ;_

_2)Corps ignifugé contre l'agression des flammes ;_

_3)Produire de la lave et de la roche (aucune idée sur la façon de la refroidir, nda : Bobby ?)_

_4)Exploser et dégager un gaz extrêmement acide._

Il était en train d'écrire le cinquièmement de sa liste quand elle lui fut arrachée par Kurt qui venait de la lui chiper.

-Oh ! Bobby est dans ta liste. Il en sera flatté, s'exclama le jeune homme avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il refroidisse au juste?

-Pas ce à quoi tu penses en tout cas, gronda Ron mal à l'aise.

-Mais pensons-nous à la même chose ? Interrogea t-il avant de disparaître dans un pop. Il réapparut sur la table, ne s'attendant pas à atterrir sur des livres et des feuilles de papier, il glissa et tomba dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

-Oups, désolé. Ton devoir avance, dit le diablotin, l'air contrit, noyée sous une avalanche de feuilles.

-Ouais, je crois savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur les volcans et leurs propriétés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu peux faire tout ce qu'un volcan peut faire ?

-C'est vachement flippant mais pour le moment je n'ai atteint le stade magmatique qu'une seule fois et c'était tout sauf contrôlé.

-C'est déjà super ! Il n'y en a pas des masses qui auraient pu rabattre le caquet à Logan dès le premier combat.

-Tu parles, j'ai tellement fait fort que mon pouvoir a été jugé instable. Résultat : je suis bloquée dans cette bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que je ponde ce devoir.

-Prends ton mal en patience, conseilla Katty qui venait d'entrer. Si le professeur Xavier te l'a demandé c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me donner un coup de main ? Tenta Ron en prenant un air de chien battu.  
Sentant le piège se refermer sur elle, Kitty esquiva :

-Euh, je ne te serai d'aucune utilité dans la mesure où tu dois livrer une réflexion personnelle sur l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs.

Ron se rembrunît. C'était dans ces moments qu'Hermione lui manquait particulièrement.

-Je demanderais à Bobby, lui est cool.

Kitty ne prit pas mal la remarque et se contenta d'hausser les épaules en pensant que la réaction du rouquin était puérile.

Kurt se téléporta jusque dans les cuisines et revint avec des pommes plein des les mains.

-T'en veux une ? Proposa t-il à Ron.

-Non merci.

Finalement, avec l'aide de Bobby, Ron put rendre son devoir et commencer son entraînement avec Logan quelques jours plus tard aux premières heures du mois de novembre.

Lui et Logan était seuls dans le parc du manoir qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Malgré le vent froid, Ron ne ressentait rien puisqu'il avait tout le temps chaud à cause de l'énergie en lui.

Logan scrutait son padawan d'un oeil moqueur et semblait disposer à se venger de leur dernière altercation. Il prit son expression la plus redoutable et expliqua le déroulement de l'entraînement non sans un brin de joissance.

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, fini de jouer. Les choses sérieuses commencent, annonça Wolverine fit craquer ses doigts. On va faire quelques exercices de bases, poursuit-il. Un peu d'échauffement ne te fera pas de mal. Voyons comment tu te débrouilles à la course.

Ron, dont le visage devint blême, avala sa salive de travers.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Il avait le dos en bouillis et boitait aussi légèrement à la jambe droite.

Bobby l'attendait à l'entrée, compatissant.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit le jeune garçon exaspéré, le parcours du combattant à la sauce Wolverine avec rayons lasers, projectiles en tout genre, masses, lances et javelots.

-Et des lances flammes, compléta Ron d'un ton sinistre.

-Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas les flammes ?

-Si, mais je les ai détruis en leur projetant de la lave involontairement.

-Ce n'est que çà ! Tu te tracasses vraiment pour un rien. Tu crois vraiment que tu es le seul à avoir démoli quelque chose ici ? C'est monnaie courante ici. On a beau maîtriser nos pouvoirs il existe toujours une infime marge d'erreur.

-Tu parles d'expérience on dirait, fit Ron.

-Oh, et ben … peut-être. On a tous nos casseroles, déclara t-il, songeur. Sinon, comment s'est conduit Wolverine avec toi ?

-Un vrai tortionnaire !

-Combien de tour du bois ?

-Dix !

-Çà va, il a été plutôt clément … ou bien il se ramollit avec l'âge. Il n'est plus tout jeune, dit-il à moitié en rigolant en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

Ron grimaça, s'il avait été « gentil » aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que çà devait être pour les prochaines séances? Il préféra ne pas y songer et entra en compagnie de Bobby dans la salle de séjour où le repas du soir les attendait.


End file.
